Melupakannya dalam Sehari
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: Hinata bersyukur, dengan senang hati memperbolehkan pangeran itu untuk menduduki singgasana hatinya. Hebatnya pangeran itu, ia bisa membantu dirinya melupakan Naruto hanya dalam sehari. Terima kasih Sasuke…/SasuHina


**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI **

**Pairing : SasuHina, sedikit NaruSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, MISS TYPO(S)?, Bahasa Masih Berantakan, Alur gaje, Oneshoot, DLL**

**If you don't like this fic, please don't read. Just go back!**

**.**

**. **

**.:. Melupakannya Dalam Sehari .:.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini classmeeting futsal di Konoha High School sudah sampai final. Ya, acara classmeeting selesainya ujian semester memang biasa diadakan di KHS. Sebagai supporter kelas, pasti duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Lagi-lagi kelas Hinata―XII-A―masuk ke final. Dan teman-teman kelasnya sekarang sedang asyik mendukung kelas mereka. Waktunya hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan kelas Hinata unggul dua angka dari lawannya. Sorak-sorai teman-temannya yang membanggakan kelas mereka bergema―kebanyakan dari mereka sih memang dipastikan membanggakan sang Kapten.

Prriiiiitttt!

Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan telah ditiup wasit. Para pemain keluar dari lapangan dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka. Semua, yang menang maupun yang kalah dalam pertandingan terlihat senang dan menerima dengan ikhlas apa yang diperolehnya―terkecuali Sasuke Uchiha, sang Kapten, wajahnya saja masih datar sedatar papan. Tentu.

Supporter kelas yang menang―kelas Hinata―makin menambahkan volume suara mereka. Berteriak nyaring membanggakan kelas mereka―dan Kapten mereka tentunya.

Seperti… "We are the champion! Go XII-A!". Meyakinkan yang lain bahwa kelas merekalah yang terbaik.

Juga untuk sang Kapten dari fansgirlsnya yang bersorak, "Sasuke-kun is the best! Kyaaaa!"

Sementara itu Sasuke berusaha membuat telinganya tuli agar tak mendengar teriakan maha-maha-maha menjengkelkan sekali. Sasuke sudah lelah, kenapa disambut dengan teriakan yang menjadikannya tambah kesal setengah mati?

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, gadis berambut merah muda―Sakura―melangkah maju dengan menggenggam botol air mineral di tangannya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Tak lupa juga ia bawakan handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringat pacarnya itu. Hm! Adegan mesra itu terjadi di tengah-tengah lapangan futsal!

Dari sini terlihat Sakura yang sedang menyerahkan handuk kecil yang dibawanya kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menerimanya sambil nyengir-nyengir. Sakura terkikik. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya menunduk di kursinya sambil memegang botol air mineral dan selembar handuk kecil. Yah, ketahuilah, dia keduluan Sakura… Tapi kan Sakura memang pacarnya Naruto. Sedangkan ia? 'Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Naruto-kun, se-seharusnya aku m-memang tidak be-berharap terlalu banyak…,' batinnya murung.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, Hinata hanya diam memandang ke bawah. Eh? Sekarang sepatu futsal berwarna biru donker yang mengkilap berada tepat di depan sepatunya. Milik siapa? Hinata juga bingung, penasaran juga. Pas mau melihat pemilik sepatu itu, sepatunya sudah menghilang dari hadapan sepatunya. Sekarang dirasakannya kursi panjang yang didudukinya berderit. Lalu, ia merasakan di sebelah kanannya seperti ada seseorang. Ia pun menoleh.

"Aku haus, boleh kuminta airmu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, orang itu langsung mengambil botolnya dari genggaman tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam lalu menunduk.

"Booo! Seenaknya bermesraan di depan umum kau Naruto! Dasar!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi saat mendengar salah satu temannya meneriakkan itu pada Naruto―mereka berdua. Oh! Mereka lagi!

Beberapa detik kemudian dirasakannya seperti ada beban di bahu kirinya. Hinata menoleh ke bahunya. Ada tangan seseorang sedang menyentuh―merangkul?―bahunya. Dan ia juga merasakan pahanya mengenai sesuatu. Hinata pun menengok ke sebelah kanannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, tidak berguna," perintah orang itu kasar. Dalam suaranya seperti ada nada ketidak relaan dan kecemburuan―walau samar.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata yakin yang baru saja mengucapkan itu adalah seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya! Yang sedang merangkulnya itu! Sampai-sampai tidak ada jarak di antara mereka! Oh my ghost!

Eh?

Hinata langsung merona parah setelah menyadari posisinya sekarang. Tidak! Dengan Sasuke Uchiha! Coba kalian bayangkan! Sekali lagi, Sasuke Uchiha!

Rasanya Hinata mau pingsan! Eh, tapi bukan karena Hinata suka dengan Sasuke, ngobrol dengannya saja jarang―atau belum pernah?. Hinata kan sukanya Naruto. Lalu?

Hinata mau pingsan karena melihat dua insan yang masih mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum itu loh! Tadi ia melihat mereka berciuman sekilas―membuatnya sesak napas. Dan sekarang ia merasakan kerongkongannya jadi kering. Entah kenapa, ia jadi haus… sangat haus…

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Hinata merebut paksa botol air mineral yang dipegang Sasuke. Membuka tutupnya, kemudian langsung meminum isinya banyak-banyak. Setelah merasakan air dingin yang menyegarkan mengalir melewati kerongkongannya, ia langsung terbatuk-batuk.

Sasuke yang melihatnya heran. "Kenapa?" wajahnya terlihat memancarkan rasa kekhawatiran. Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Hinata. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Sasuke? Walaupun Sasuke pintar, ia tidak mengerti ilmu kedokteran. Yah tapi sedikit mengerti juga sih. Jadi?

"U-Uchiha―."

"Sasuke," potong Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tak jelas.

"Eh?" Hinata nggak ngerti.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja, bukan Uchiha-san," Sasuke menjelaskan ke Hinata dengan penuh kesabaran. Ehm.

"Ta-tapi… b-baiklah." Sasuke pun memamerkan seringainya. Dia pengin senyum karena jawaban Hinata, tapi yang ada dia malah menyeringai. Aduh.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Selanjutnya Hinata langsung berbicara, "Uchi―Sasuke, ini… milikmu?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan botol air mineral tersebut. Raut wajahnya Nampak cemas.

"Bukan, punyamu."

Hinata langsung lega. "Oh, syukurlah…". Ia pun tersenyum manis.

"Tapi tadi kan aku sudah meminumnya setengah," Sasuke berkata dengan seringai yang masih bertahan di bibirnya.

"H-HAH?" Hinata kaget. Matanya terbelalak. Ia memandangi botol air mineral yang tinggal tiga kali tegukan itu akan tandas. Jantungnya langsung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak mungkin Hinata sampai minum sebanyak itu kan?

Hening…

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyeringai lebar. Lebih lebar dari yang tadi-tadi. Dia saja pakai pura-pura polos pas nanya itu. Matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang berubah-ubah itu. Lucu, katanya.

"Kalau be-begitu… ini… punyamu kan? Ke-kenapa kau… diam saja sa-at aku me..minumnya?"

"Kau terlihat sangat haus, jadi aku membiarkannya. Tidak masalah kan…," Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Mudahnya orang ini bicara…

Hening lagi…

"Sasuke…," Hinata menatapnya dengan lembut. Uh, Sasuke terlihat keren dengan seragam futsalnya. Pantas fans fanatiknya banyak sekali.

"Hmm?" Sasuke berubah posisi jadi menghadap Hinata, makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Kesempatan nih―innernya.

Hinata merona, tambah membuatnya terlihat manis. "Kau… ber…keringat…," Hinata tersenyum ragu, kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang memegang handuk kecil dengan gemetaran, selanjutnya mengarahkan tangannya ke pelipis Sasuke. Perlahan, ia mengusapkan handuk putih tersebut di pelipis Sasuke. Setidaknya, handuk ini berguna juga… Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu, tersenyum. Akhirnya, yang muncul senyuman… bukan seringaian lagi.

Hinata juga ikut tersenyum. Entahlah, ia mau melakukan itu pada Sasuke karena apa. Yang terpenting, kemauan itu muncul dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hinata. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan begitu erat. Setelah itu, ia membawa tangannya ke pangkuannya. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala―kebiasaannya saat wajahnya blushing. Tangan Sasuke yang lain meraih dagunya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya agar wajah manisnya berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Jangan menunduk," ucap Sasuke. "Uhm," Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke menyeringai lagi.

Sasuke terus mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Hinata yang memang dasarnya polos, hanya diam melihat Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah miliknya. Tapi lama-lama Hinata jadi curiga. Ia pun sedikit waspada, sementara Sasuke masih menyeringai. Hinata bergidik ngeri, Sasuke semakin mendekat. Hinata menutup matanya ketakutan, Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya, kemudian… "Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi, tenang saja, aku akan membantumu…," "…Hinata."

Hinata terbelalak. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian ia mengecup pipi kanan Hinata sekilas. Hinata kaget, rona merah yang bermunculan di wajahnya pun tak bisa dihindari.

"HEEII! Jangan pamer kemesraan! Haduuuh!"

Hinata menoleh. 'Tidak ada Naruto,' lalu siapa?

"HINATA!"

Itu suara kak Neji! Yah walaupun Neji sudah lulus, ia biasa datang ke KHS saat ia ada waktu luang untuk melihat classmeeting di sana―atau menjemput Hinata.

"Sasuke, menjauh da-dariku… na-nanti k-kita di-kira… sedang―," Hinata gelagapan kayak orang yang tertangkap basah maling ayam tetangga sebelah.

"Heh!" Sasuke pun menjauhkan kepalanya dari Hinata dengan terpaksa, lalu duduk seperti semula seperti anak baik.

"Hinata!" Hinata mencari asal suara, dilihatnya Neji sedang memandang ke arah… Sasuke? Tatapannya sangat tajam. Lalu Neji berjalan menghampirinya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke sedikit ragu. Sasuke nampak membalas tatapan tajam Neji dengan matanya yang bak elang ketika mau menerkam mangsanya.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hinata bingung, ia pun menjawab seadanya, "I-iya."

"Hei Uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?"

"Hn? Apa urusanmu Neji-SENPAI?"

"Uchiha berandal!" teriak Neji tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenyataannya tidak." Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Kak Neji, su-sudahlah, a-aku baik-baik saja kok," lerai Hinata. Takut melihat jika keduanya harus bertarung seperti di anime-anime kesukaannya hanya karena dirinya yang bodoh.

"Hinata! Jangan membelanya!" Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang siswa menghampiri mereka. "Neji-senpai, dipanggil Gai-sensei!" ucap siswa tersebut.

"Sial! Awas saja kau Uchiha!" Neji pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata dengan penuh kegeraman.

Sasuke tersenyum―atau menyeringai? "Ayo," Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke, bingung. "A-apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang. Ambil tas dulu," jelas Sasuke seraya mendahului Hinata berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Iya," Hinata pun mengikuti di belakang Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. "Hei cepatlah," tegur Sasuke sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Maaf…"

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menghampiri Hinata. "Kau jalan seperti siput," candanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Hinata menunduk dengan mengulum senyum. Wow! Baru kali ini loh Hinata melihat Sasuke terkekeh seperti itu! Setelah itu Sasuke meraih tangannya untuk digenggamnya.

"Kubilang jangan menunduk. Kau tidak mengerti juga ya?" bisik Sasuke pelan. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya seraya menatap Sasuke lama. Sosok Sasuke saat ini sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya, tanpa sadar Hinata mengulum senyum lagi.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di halte depan sekolah. Di sana sudah ada bus yang kelihatannya hampir penuh.

"Ayo naik," Sasuke menarik Hinata agar mengikutinya naik bus tersebut. Lalu Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Di sana. Ada kursi kosong di belakang sopir dan di belakang dua pasangan muda yang terlihat sedang cekikikan. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih duduk di belakang pemuda-pemudi itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri memang di belakang pasangan muda itulah yang dekat dengannya. Sasuke mengajak Hinata duduk bersamanya di sana. Hinata duduk di pojok, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di pinggir.

Sasuke memandang Hinata. "Hari ini sibuk?" tanya Sasuke mencairkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke. "Ti-tidak kok," jawabnya.

"Oke." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Memangnya ke-kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa."

**(Naruto) **

Itu seperti suara Sasuke ya? Apa iya? Lalu dia berbicara dengan siapa ya?

Aku tidak menyahut atau mendegarkan perkataan Sakura. Penasaran, aku pun menoleh ke belakangku.

**(Normal POV)**

"Whoooaaa Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Rasanya ia tidak asing lagi dengan suara bak toa itu.

Sasuke mendecak sebal saat mengetahui suara cempreng tadi adalah suara Naruto yang sedang duduk di depannya sambil cengengesan. Di sebelahnya juga ada Sakura yang sedang mengomelinya karena teriak-teriak di dalam bus tanpa tahu malu. Sepertinya Sakura belum sadar siapa yang dilihat Naruto sampai berteriak begitu.

Sasuke mendengus melihat adegan di depannya yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Sementara Hinata, ia tertawa pelan menatap pasangan berisik itu. Sasuke yang mendengar suara tawa Hinata hanya menghela napas, apanya yang lucu coba? Tapi… dalam hati Sasuke yang terdalam dia senang bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang tertawa, daripada tadi ia bersedih saat melihat kegiatan Naruto dan Sakura di lapangan. Lagipula tambah imut, katanya. Eh gara-gara lihatin Hinata yang ketawa jadi muncul rona merah di pipi Sasuke!

"Sas?" Sasuke langsung hadap depan lagi. "Hn?" Hinata jadi berhenti tertawa. Yahhh…

"Ternyata kau normal!" Naruto berusaha menahan ketawanya yang emang pada dasarnya susah ditahan itu. Akhirnya dia ketawa juga, "prrrftt―khahahahahahahh!"

Sasuke dongkol setengah mati. "Aku memang normal!" Sasuke teriak! Ish, kalau begini jadinya Sasuke lebih milih duduk di belakang sopir deh!

Sakura yang udah ngeh, nanya ke Hinata, "Hinata, kau pacaran dengan Sasuke?" raut muka Sakura terlihat syok, gembira, penasaran, bingung, dan lain-lain.

Hinata merona makin parah. "Ti-tidak, Sa-Sakura-chan…," jawabnya gugup.

Sasuke menyahut, "Kalau iya memang kenapa hah?" tanyanya jengkel. Dia cuma pengin Naruto tahu kalau dia tuh emang beneran normal!

"Sasuke?" Hinata menatap Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke langsung melengos.

"Prrrffftt―he-hei kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ke mana-mana," jawab Sasuke asal, yang membuat Naruto menyalah artikan jawabannya.

"Gila!" Naruto syok. "kau GILA Sasuke Uchiha!"

Besok memang hari terakhir masuk sekolah. Tinggal menunggu pembagian rapor semester kedua dan pengumuman kelulusan dibarengi acara perpisahan. Jadi, besok hanya penyerahan hadiah untuk pemenang pertandingan futsal tadi. Mungkin saja Sasuke dan Hinata mau kencan sepuasnya, pergi ke mana-mana seperti yang Sasuke bilang sampai-sampai mereka bolos esok harinya karena kelelahan. Atau mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di ranjang selama beberapa puluh jam sehingga merelakan untuk bolos sehari untuk kegiatan apapun itu yang mereka suka. Itu dalam benak Naruto.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya dengan bergumam tak jelas, "Hhhhhh…"

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura jengkel. "sudahlah baka! Kau cerewet."

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya saat kondektur menghampirinya. Lalu ia menyerahkan uangnya sambil memberi isyarat pada kondektur bahwa ia membayarkan gadis di sebelahnya juga. Kondektur pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia mengerti tatapannya. "Sudah, aku yang bayar."

"Terimakasih…"

"Hn."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya saling diam, akhirnya Sasuke berdiri. "Sebentar lagi turun," ucapnya pada Hinata lalu meraih tangannya untuk ia genggam. Hinata ikut berdiri―mengikuti Sasuke.

"Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke pada pasangan yang duduk di depannya tadi. Tapi percuma saja, tidak ada yang menyahut, yasudahlah.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sopir, sementara Hinata berjalan mengikutinya di belakangnya. Sasuke berkata pada sopir, bus pun berhenti. Lalu Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari bus.

Mereka berjalan memasuki komplek perumahan. Hinata hanya diam saja, ia mengira Sasuke juga akan pulang ke rumahnya yang berada di komplek ini sama seperti dirinya.

Penasaran, Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke rumahnya di komplek ini?"

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil menatap langit di atasnya.

"La-lalu?" Hinata mengernyit. Heran dengan tingkahnya.

"Ini rumahmu kan?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya menatap sebuah rumah mungil di hadapannya.

Hinata memandangi rumah yang ditatap Sasuke. "Iya, Sasuke si-silakan masuk," ucapnya kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci rumah itu yang biasa dibawanya. Entahlah, Hinata kok malah mengajak Sasuke main ke rumahnya? Tapi, Sasuke tak menolak ini.

"Rumahku memang s-sempit, ta-tapi nyaman kok," ucap Hinata. Sempit? Ya memang agak sempit sih, tapi juga lumayan nyaman kok untuk didiami empat orang. "oh iya, Sasuke ma-mau minum apa?" tawarnya.

"Apa saja," jawab Sasuke sambil memperhatikan isi rumah Hinata. Lumayan. Walaupun orang tuanya kaya raya, rumah ini terlihat sederhana. Tidak mewah.

"Sebentar ya."

"Hn." Lalu Sasuke menduduki sofa di ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata muncul dengan membawa segelas sirup berwarna merah dan beberapa camilan di nampan yang dibawanya. Kemudian Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke sembari menaruh nampan yang di tangannya ke atas meja di depannya.

"Silakan di-minum, Sasuke," tawar Hinata sambil memandangi Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hn. Kau tidak minum?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Sudah k-kok."

"Oh."

Hening…

"Kau tinggal dengan Neji?" tanya Sasuke setelah meminum sirup yang Hinata bawa tadi.

"T-tidak. Aku tinggal sendiri," jawabnya. "tapi ter-kadang kak Neji sering main ke sini." tambahnya.

Raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah. Ia sebal, kenapa sih Hinata harus menjadi adiknya si Sadako itu? Adiknya imut, kakaknya amit.

"Ta-tapi kak Neji ke sini kalau akhir pekan saja. E-eh tergantung juga, jika kak Neji sibuk ia tidak mampir." Hinata berkata seperti itu setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke tadi. Entah.

"Memangnya kau suka dia sering-sering kemari?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang mempunyai semangat baru.

"Ehm… y-ya terkadang, seringnya aku tidak su-suka dengan sikapnya yang over protektif karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Hinata ragu.

Hening. Sasuke hanya diam memandangi Hinata. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang melamunkan sesuatu…

Tiba-tiba Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya terpaku di tempat. Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan Hinata, ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Hinata masih diam menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak sampai lima detik, Hinata yang mengerti kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Sasuke juga.

Sedikit lagi….

**.**

**.**

Cklek. Kriiieeeett…

"Hina―HINATA!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke sumber suara bising yang sangat mengganggunya itu. Matanya sudah terbuka. Hinata juga. Saat mendengar suara itu, mereka langsung membuka kedua matanya sangking kagetnya.

Sasuke memandang super tajam ke pemilik suara tadi. Padahal tadi tinggal dikiiiiiiiit lagi!

Sial! NEJI SIALAN!

Sasuke baru sadar kalau ternyata SENPAI-nya itu bener-bener lebay kalau sudah menyangkut hidup Hinata. Over protektif! HAAAAHH! Sasuke benci Neji! Meskipun Neji adalah calon kakak iparnya sekalipun!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar Uchiha brengsek!" Neji balas menatap tajam ke Sasuke. Ia sangat geram dengan Uchiha yang satu ini! Brengsek nggak ketulungan! Itu sih menurutnya.

Sasuke langsung duduk manis seperti semula. Tapi tatapannya bukan tatapan anak manis. Sementara Hinata malah bengong di tempat.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Keluar dari rumah Hinata! Kau mengganggu Hinata! Pergiii!" perintah Neji yang samasekali tak akan diturutin Sasuke sekalipun.

"Kak Neji…," gumam Hinata. Ia juga bisa frustasi jika begini terus.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Neji khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng. "Syukurlah…"

Lalu Hinata menatap Sasuke. "Sebentar ya, Sasuke," bisiknya lembut. Tapi Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas Hinata seperti sedang menggodanya. Suaranya, oh sial. Terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Sasuke.

"Kak Neji, tu-tumben ke sini," ucap Hinata sembari berdiri menghampiri Neji yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk, Hinata…," jelas Neji yang amarahnya sudah reda.

"Kak Neji mau mandi? Bi-biar Hinata yang siapkan airnya," tawar Hinata.

"Ya…"

'Hinata kok jadi kayak babu gitu sih?' batin Sasuke geram. Ah mungkin ia sengaja supaya membuatnya cemburu, iya kan? Eh tapi sepertinya ia sengaja begitu agar Neji tidak mengamuk seperti tadi lagi.

Neji berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Kemudian Hinata menutup pintu yang tadi tidak sempat Neji tutup. Sepertinya Neji tidak menyadari kalau ada Sasuke, atau lupa? Tapi, barusan teriak-teriak kayak orang kesetanan gitu, masa lupa sama kehadirannya?

"Sasuke tunggu di sini sebentar ya," pinta Hinata sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke jengkel. Apakah Neji bayi, hah? Mesti diurusin ini-itu? Sialan benar si Neji ini.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ma-maaf me-mbuatmu menunggu, la-lama ya Sasuke?"

"Ya… sangat lama…"

"Sasuke…?" Hinata menatap Sasuke cemas. "Sasuke… kau… m-marah?" Hinata menyesal sudah meninggalkan Sasuke demi Neji. Hah.

"Hn…"

"Sasuke...," Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke masih tetap bergeming.

"Ma-maafkan aku…," Hinata melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sasuke. Kepalanya menunduk. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat bersalah…

Sasuke tersadar. Sekarang ia bingung, dia kan kesal dengan kakaknya Hinata, kenapa jadi Hinata yang jadi korban kegusarannya?

Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Hinata. "Jangan menunduk, sudah kubilang berapa kali sih?"

Hinata menegakkan lehernya. "Sasuke...," matanya berbinar-binar. Refleks, ia langsung memeluk erat Sasuke. Sasuke tetap bergeming. Sasuke terlalu syok untuk menyadari ini semua.

Hinata yang merasakan pelukannya tidak dibalas, melepaskannya. Sasuke terkejut. Padahal kan ia suka, kenapa harus dilepasin?

Hinata terus menunduk. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata supaya pemiliknya itu mau menatapnya. Sasuke menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Spontan, ia langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata terbelalak.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata…," ucapnya seraya mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Hinata.

"Eh? I-iya, sepertinya a-aku juga, wa-walaupun pertama kalinya a-aku sedekat ini d-dengan Sasuke, tapi a-ku nyaman di de-dekat Sasuke. A-aku suka." Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap mata lavender Hinata. Wajah Sasuke makin mendekati wajah Hinata, sampai akhirnya tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Hidung mereka pun sudah bersentuhan. Lengan Sasuke masih melingkari pinggang Hinata. Selanjutnya, mereka menutup matanya dan Sasuke terus mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata...

CUP!

Sasuke belum mau melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Perlahan, tangan Hinata yang berada di dada Sasuke meraih leher Sasuke lalu melingkarinya erat dengan sepasang lengannya yang kecil itu. Dalam ciumannya, Sasuke menyeringai. Kini bibirnya melumat bibir Hinata. Hinata pun membalasnya. Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Hinata juga tambah mengeratkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke berpindah dari pinggang Hinata ke belakang kepala Hinata―mendorongnya agar terus menciumnya.

Sementara itu... "Hina―ta…" Neji ternganga melihat adegan di depannya itu. Matanya melebar.

**.**

**.**

Penyerahan hadiah untuk pemenang classmeeting futsal kemarin diadakan hari ini. Kini giliran kelas XII yang menjadi pemenang diminta untuk maju.

"Juara pertama dimenangkan oleh… kelas XII-A! Kapten tim kelas XII-A, silakan maju ke depan mewakili timnya!" ucap Gai-sensei seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dengan heboh.

Kyaa! Prok prok prok prok!

"Sasuke-kuuunnn!"

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Gai-sensei dengan bangganya. Walaupun tak Nampak, senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang jarang tersenyum itu.

Sasuke menerima hadiah yang tidak terlalu penting―baginya―itu sembari tersenyum tipis lagi. Selanjutnya ia berjejer bersama para pemenang dari kelas X dan kelas XI untuk difoto sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Daripada bengong ataupun mendengarkan pidato tak penting nan panjangnya Gai-sensei, Sasuke memilih memerhatikan gadisnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan pacar Naruto itu. Setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya Sasuke bisa mendapatkan Hinata juga. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mencintai Hinata sejak kelas lima SD, tetapi ia terlalu mementingkan harga dirinya yang tinggi sehingga hanya bisa memandangi Hinata dari jauh. Beruntungnya sekarang Sasuke bisa bersama Hinata. Sasuke bersyukur, berarti Hinata memang benar jodohnya.

Akhirnya pidato Gai-sensei selesai juga. Para pemenang dipersilakan kembali ke barisan kelasnya masing-masing sambil mengangkat-angkat hadiah yang mereka genggam dengan penuh rasa bangga―kecuali Sasuke yang dingin.

Naruto nyengir ketika menangkap hadiah yang dilemparkan Sasuke padanya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya kemudian dibalas Sasuke dengan seringainya dan ia menepukkan telapak tangannya ke milik Naruto. Lalu datang Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Shino menghampirinya. Sasuke juga ber-high five ria dengan mereka―teman-teman setimnya.

"Yeah, seperti biasa kita menang lagi." Kiba menampilkan gigi-gigi taringnya setelah berkata dengan soknya.

"Tim kita memang hebat kan dari dulu!" sekarang gantian Naruto yang cengengesan. Sementara yang lain hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Kalau tak ada jam kuliah, kapan-kapan kita main ya!" semuanya mengangguk setuju mendengar usul Naruto. Mereka lalu kembali duduk di lapangan.

Sasuke dengan jahilnya sengaja duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata. Secara tiba-tiba, kepalanya disenderkan ke bahu Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari ada sesuatu menimpa bahunya, langsung menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Pantas saja tadi ia merasakan geli di lehernya, ternyata rambutnya Sasuke toh.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya. Hinata yang menunggu tetap memandangi Sasuke yang nampak tertidur.

"Aku mau istirahat sehabis mendengar cerita Gai-sensei yang sangat lama itu," Sasuke bilang, masih memejamkan matanya. Padahal tadi kan Sasuke nggak merhatiin pidato Gai-sensei. Tanpa memerlukan banyak waktu, Hinata ngerti lalu mengangguk―walaupun Sasuke tak melihatnya.

Sekarang tangan kiri Sasuke bagaikan mencari sesuatu―meraba-raba dengan tangannya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia menariknya lalu menggenggamnya erat―yang ternyata adalah tangan Hinata. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil mengelus-elus punggung tangannya. Sontak wajah Hinata langsung memerah bak buah kesukaan Sasuke. Entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke manja banget dengannya.

"Ehm." Satu-satunya orang yang menyadari hal itu berdeham agak keras―berusaha menyadarkan pasangan yang lagi mabuk kepayang itu.

"Hinata, jadi kamu beneran pacaran dengan Sasuke? Tapi kok waktu di bus…" Sakura terlihat bingung seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"I-itu… ehm…," Hinata gelagapan sewaktu mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia mencoba merangkai kalimat yang cocok sebagai jawaban. "itu…"

"Hn." Tiba-tiba perkataan Hinata diinterupsi dehaman tak jelas dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Hinata yang sedang gugup.

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk sebagai respons. Ia mengerti, pasti Hinata terlalu malu untuk menceritakan pengalamannya. Jelas saja, ini kan yang pertama bagi Hinata. Sakura mengetahuinya karena Hinata adalah sahabatnya sejak Taman Kanak-kanak. Dan mereka selalu sekelas dari TK sampai SMA. Lagipula dulu Hinata hanya menyukai Naruto―makanya dulu ia sangat bersalah dan menyesal saat menerima Naruto sebagai pacarnya. Sakura sangat bersyukur akhirnya sahabatnya yang manis ini mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat dan berarti baginya.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang dibalas Hinata balik dengan lebih erat. Sasuke tersenyum. Sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi miliknya. Secepatnya ia akan melamar Hinata dan menjadikannya Ibu bagi anak-anaknya nanti. Mungkin dua tahun lagi Hinata Hyuuga akan berubah menjadi Hinata Uchiha. Atau setahun lagi? Ataupun… ketika hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswi, ia sudah menjadi isterinya. Hah, Sasuke sudah tak sabar lagi menanti Hinata Hyuuga menjadi Hinata Uchiha―setelah sekian lama ia menunggu Hinata menjadi pacarnya dan baru tercapai sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum manis menatap Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menolongnya. Ia sangat berterimakasih. Hinata kira sampai selamanya ia terus menyukai Naruto yang sudah bersama Sakura. Berkat Sasuke, ia bisa melupakan Naruto dengan mudah. Padahal, Hinata sudah berusaha keras menyingkirkan Naruto dari singgasana di hatinya, tapi tak pernah bisa. Cepat atau lambat Hinata memang harus melupakan Naruto yang hanya mencintai Sakura. Ia berhak bahagia. Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, datanglah seorang pangeran tampan menghampirinya. Berkata padanya bahwa ia mencintai dirinya yang lemah. Hinata bersyukur, dengan senang hati Hinata memperbolehkan pangeran itu untuk menduduki singgasana hatinya―yang secara tidak langsung mengusir Naruto dari sana. Hebatnya pangeran itu, ia bisa membantu dirinya melupakan Naruto hanya dalam sehari―padahal dulu kan susah sekali melupakan Naruto. Terima kasih Sasuke… Hinata berjanji akan selalu memberikan cintanya pada Sasuke―pangerannya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : kyaaaa! Oneshoot terpanjangku~ **

**ih gaje gaje banget! Sudah berapa bulan ya fic ini mendekam di flashdisk? Akhirnya bisa dipublish.**

**OH! Saya gilaa, oh my ghost! Ciumannya hot bangeeett(?) T.T Gak rate M kan? *plak-ngaco* **

**Yak! Saya gak berani mau komentar apa lagi dengan tulisan gaje ini! Silakan readers yg komen… -_-**

**Oh iya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan..**

**Review?**

**U.F**


End file.
